Time of Our Lives
by PyramidHead2012
Summary: A collaboration with Tobi Is Still A Girl's Name, AKA WolfiePie. This is a random thing, that yes has a plot, and is about Wolverine and Sabretooth going about their lives in a relationship. Rated M or the random swearing and smut we've just thrown in there. A bit OOC.
1. Chapter 1

((Phone ringing in the most obnoxious ringtone possible))

"C'mon, runt, pick up."

((answers phone))

"What do want this late at night, Creed?"

"I got somethin' ta tell ya . . . 'less yer busy?"Victor chuckles before going on,"Cuz, if yer busy, I could find somethin' else ta do with my time."

"I was asleep, dib-shit. What is it you wanna say?" Logan ran his fingers through his hair before muttering."Damn... Ewwww I need a shower."

"Ooh, sounds good . . . but after I'm done with ya." Victor smiled and laid back on his bed, running his fingers over his abs, "Yer already a dirty lil slut anyway."

Oh... You wantin' phone sex is that it?"Logan chuckled, sitting up."Cause if it is, then you better make it fast. I got things to do tomorrow."

Heheh, you won' be able ta move when I'm through with you. Get yer cock out, bitch." Victor started to stroke his waistline, pulling up his shirt and fingering the blonde hair that went up to his navel.

Logan sighs and pulled off his pants."Guess I don't got a choice. Ya know you should just come over if you're horny, Vic."Logan shivered as he began to stroke himself.

What fun would that be?" Victor listened for a second, "I don' remember givin' ya permission to touch yerself?" Victor slowly undid his belt, switching his phone to the other hand.

"I'm soft, Vic. Ya wan' me hard don't ya?"Logan growled softly into the phone.

"What? Ya aren' already? Huh, alright, hurry up, then," Victor purred, pulling his pants down and tugging his boxers down enough to pull out his cock, "Suck on yer fingers fer a bit, n'kay?"

Logan groaned as he brought himself to full hardness."H-happy, dumb ass?"Logan stuck his fingers in his mouth and sucked on them hard."Mmmmm~."

Victor shivered at Logan's little noises, "Atta boy," Victor started to slowly stroke his own cock, rubbing the head with his thumb, "Pull up yer knees, and put yer fingers in yerself, lemme hear ya moan."

Logan pulled his fingers out of his mouth and shoved all three inside himself at once."Ngh! Mmmm~. V-Victor..." Logan moaned into the phone.

"Oh, yeh . . . " Victor chuckled, stretching out and slid his hand over his cock, "Pinch a nipple, babe, pretend I'm suckin' it." Victor groaned and started to run his fingers up under his shirt to tease his own nipples, panting and setting the phone on the pillow next to him.

Logan placed the phone next to his head and pinched a nipple."Mmmm. Feels so good Vic."Logan moaned loudly as he thrust his fingers in and out of himself."Mmmm. Keep talking, babe..."

"Heh, can ya feel me? So fuckin' deep? How many fingers you in ya?" Victor groaned, getting up on his knees and pumping his cock harder.

"Th-three~..." Logan panted as he pinched his nipple harder."F-feels so good..."

"Heh, not enough . . . . fist it." Victor gasped, pushing into his hand, his other hand traveled slowly down his body and grabbed his balls, "Ngh, I'm thinkin' 'bout ya suckin' my balls . . . "

"I don't th-think my entire fist can fit insi- Oh god!" Logan successfully shoved his fist inside himself."Ya wanna kn-know why you should come over m-more o-often, Vic?"

"Nngh-ah! Why?" Victor groaned, closing his eyes and tilting his head back, his claws digging into his sac a bit while he lost his mind.

"S-so you can watch me use s-sex t-toys on myself. Nngh! Hah..."Logan growled as he felt himself about to cum."Vic, ya better have me do somethin' else, cause I'm about to cum..."

Victor's eyes widened at that suggestion and he blew his load all over the sheets, "AGH! F-FUCK!"He panted and moaned loudly into the phone.

Logan chuckled. "D-did ya cum, Vic?"Logan continued to fist himself, and pant into the phone. "Gah! SH-SHIT!" he shouted, coming all over himself.

Victor smiled and flopped back on the bed, closing his eyes, he pressed his phone to his ear, "Y-Ya might have a point . . . wanna go out t'morrow?"

Logan smiled and snuggled under his covers. "Yeah sure. Why not. I could use a fucking day off."Logan jumped as one of the students, most likely Kitty, knocked on his door. "I gotta go, Vic. See ya tomorrow, alright?"

"See ya, _babe._" Victor hung up and rolled over, he blinked in the dark for a second then pulled his pillow down so he could snuggle it and pretend it was Logan.


	2. Chapter 2

Logan stood outside the mansion gates, waiting for Victor to come pick him up. "God damn it. Where is he?"

Victor watched downwind of Logan, he loved to be a sadistic batard and make Logan wait, make him antsy. It made Victor smile to see the way the runt's eyebrows furrowed and how he shoved his hands so far into his pockets . . . it was stepped up behind Logan, "Ya get stood up fer the prom, sweetcheeks?

Logan jumped and whirled around. "God damn it, Victor! Don't scare me like that!" Logan pouted and crossed his arms, staring at the ground. He hated it when Victor snuck up on him. It irritated him to end. It's was bad enough he had Kurt to deal with on a regular basis, but Victor?! That just pissed him off.

"Alright, sugar, don' get upset, I was only teasin'." Victor sighed and put an arm around Logan, "Let's go get sumthin' ta eat. I got my bike, ya can ride bitch if ya want."

Logan chuckled. "So," he said, snuggling into Victor's side. "Where we goin' ta eat?"

"I got somewhere in mind," Victor smiled, sliding his hand down into Logan's back pocket, squeezing his ass lightly, "Ya like Japanese right?"Victor tugged his coat tighter to himself, and it had nothing to do with the cool September breeze.

Logan jumped lightly at the contact. "I lived in Japan for like... Alright I forgot how many years. But yeah, I like Japanese." He looked at Victor and chuckled. "Ya, cold, baby?" He asked, walking over to Victor's bike.

"No, don' worry about it, yet." Victor straddled the bike and turned the key, revving the engine, "Let's go."

Logan held onto Victor's waist as they drove off. "Why shouldn't I worry about it?!" he shouted over the noise of the bike.

"Just don'!" Victor laughed, jacking the throttle and they shot down the road.

They arrived at a fancy Japanese restaurant and were shown their table, Victor pulled the chair out for Logan and then swept off his coat, setting it on the back of his chair. He straightened and smile, he was wearing a black tuxedo suit and highly polished shoes, he ran his fingers through his bangs, pushing them behind his ears and flicking his ponytail over his shoulder.

Logan's jaw dropped at the sight of his lover in a tux. He was thankful that he wore a dress shirt and nice pants today. "M-my god, Vic." he stuttered out. "You look... handsome." Logan stared. He couldn't find words to describe the sight before him. "Um, um, um..."

Victor grinned and leaned forward, touching two fingers to Logan's soft lips, stilling them, "Whassamatta, Loges? Cat got yer tongue?"He let his claws slide over Logan's stubble as he sat down, smiling wider at how Logan was blushing,"Thanks, tho', baby, I do clean up nice, don' I?"

Logan sat down as well and smiled. "Heh, ya clean up better than I can, to be honest." he said rubbing his arm, nervously. Why the hell was he blushing? He's been around Victor long enough. He's seen him in a speedo for Christ sake! So why should a tux be any different? He almost let out a sigh of relief as a waitress came up to the table.

Victor hurriedly ordered for them both and sent the girl (who gave them funny looks) scurrying away, "I wouldn' say that, ya look good ta me. Ya got a bit o' red on yer face, Logan, right . . . here." Victor gestured to Logan's cheeks, "Do I turn ya on that much?"

"Shut up!" Logan flinched at the harshness of his own voice. "S-sorry Vic. I didn't meet ta snap at ya." he said looking down, ashamed. "Wh-what did ya order for us?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

Victor blinked at Logan's strange behavior, "Sumthin' special and expensive, ya 'member when we went up ta Canada? When we went fishin', only with our hands?" Victor leaned forward on his elbows, trying to lighten the mood a bit, something was bothering Logan, he could almost smell it.

"Uh, y-yeah. I remember. Wh-why do you ask?" Logan couldn't bring himself to meet his lover's gaze. _What if he tosses me aside? _he thought, fearfully.

"Well, I- oh, here it is." Victor smiled as platters of sushi were brought in, Victor reached out with his chopsticks and pinched a bit of salmon, "Say 'ah'."

Logan swallowed and opened his mouth. "Ahhh." He'd wait until they were out of a public place to tell Victor what had been eating him up for the last 2 weeks.

Victor carried on feeding Logan and himself from the food, but he couldn't help but sit and think that Logan had something on his mind and it was starting to irritate him. When they finished eating, Victor paid the check and led Logan outside,"Well, if yer ready, I want ta go ta my apartment." Victor tugged his coat on, now it was late and the temperature had dropped considerably, he could even see his breath, "Logan, ya listenin' ta me?"

"Huh? Uh, oh yeah. Yer apartment. Yeah let's go." he said climbing on the bike, shivering. "Should've brought my coat." he muttered.

Victor stared at Logan before he sighed and slung his long coat onto Logan's shoulders, "Yeh, ya shoulda, dumb ass." Victor climbed in front and started the engine, glancing back at Logan before knocking back the kickstand.

Logan slid the coat on properly and wrapped his arms around Victor's waist. "Heh. I am an idiot aren't I?" he chuckled bitterly.

Several minutes later, Victor unlocked the door and stepped into the apartment, he wandered to the small bedroom and kicked off his shoes and sat on the edge of the bed, "Well, ya got sumthin' on yer mind and I hate fuckin' when yer distracted. What's up?"

Logan followed Victor into the bedroom and sat next to him. "You love me, right?" He felt stupid for asking. Of course Victor loved him! But he just had to hear it.

Victor raised an eyebrow at him, "Is that what this is all about? Heh, and here I thought you didn't like sushi."Victor turned and pulled Logan into his lap, gently running his claws over Logan's back slowly, "Yeh, I do, I love ya, Loges. Don' go agonizin' over sh*t like that . . . you'll start losin' yer hair."

Logan chuckled. "That's not entirely what this is about, babe." he said snuggling into Victor's chest. "Do you remember the night of our first anniversary? When you took me out to dinner?" Logan didn't give Victor any time to answer. "You said you wouldn't mind having kids... Do... Do you still feel that way?"

Victor blinked slowly, letting go of Logan and looking off to the side, biting his lip, "Well, uh . . . I . . . I dunno, Loges."He sat back and rubbed the back of his neck, swallowing shakily, "Ya serious? You an' me, have kids?"Victor stood up, pacing a bit and glancing at Logan, "Fuck, yer serious, aren' ya?

Logan felt tears well up in his eyes. "I-I gotta go." he said getting up. "I should've known better than to even bring it up." He laughed bitterly. "Like I said, I'm an idiot." Logan felt himself tremble as his tears rolled down his cheeks.

Victor grabbed onto Logan's wrist, holding him tightly, "Hang on, just . . . just don' go, alright? Lemme think about this for a second, alright? Just . . . don' take off like that."

Logan sniffled. "Fine..." he said going back to lay down on the bed. "Wake me up when you've made up your god damned mind."

Victor looked at Logan's back, feeling a weight settle dead-center in his chest, he slowly slid onto the bed, running his hand over the duvet, then he sighed and started to undo his clothes, sliding easily out of his slacks and shifted up behind Logan in just his underwear, he put a hand on Logan's back, closing his eyes,"It ain't that I don' want 'em, baby . . . ya just sorta sprung it on me, I thought you were tryin' ta get me in the mood at first . . . Logan, look at me."

Logan looked over his shoulder at Victor, his eyes red and puffy. He sat up and fiddled with his shirt and belt. "Stupid thing!" he shouted as he chucked the belt across the room. He layed back down and snuggled into Victor's chest.

"Feel better?" Victor murmured, shifting to crouch over Logan, his blonde ponytail hanging almost far enough to tickle Logan's nose, "If they'd be with you, Logan, then yeh, why the fuck not?"

"What do you mean,' if they'd be with me'?" he asked, reaching up to play with Victor's hair. He started thinking again. He honestly doubted Charles would like one or more of his kids running around the mansion. What if they started smaller? Smaller than having kids?

"I dunno, we could adopt or sumthin' . . . " Victor murmured, leaning forward to kiss Logan's jaw lightly, teasing his fangs over the stubbly skin, "C'mon, babe, let's have some fun . . . relieve this tension a bit."Victor's hand slid down to gently stroke Logan's stomach, his knee slowly moving to rub on Logan's crotch.

Logan growled. "Cut it out." he warned. "I'm thinkin'." Logan rested his hand over Victor's mouth. "Ok, how about we, ya know, hold off on having kids and we jus' start with movin' in with each other."

Victor stared at him for a second before sitting back on his heels, "Ya 'member what happened last time ya cockblocked me? Move in together, huh? Well, I can see how ya'd make a nice lil' housewife." Victor smiled slowly, "Sure, why not, ya can move in with me. Now, can I fuck with ya or are ya gonna stop me again?"

Logan laughed. "Ha ha ha alright alright! C'mere, babe." he said grabbing Victor's hair and pulling him down for a bruising kiss.

Victor's eyes rolled up into his skull, he lowered his weight onto Logan, undulating his crotch into Logan's, feeling the smaller feral's ** stiffening, Victor smiled and pulled back suddenly, running his hands to Logan's pants, undoing them slowly and sliding them off, then he moved up to grab a bullet-shaped object and a bottle of lube, he squeezed some lube into his hand and rolled the plug in it,"Spread 'em, Logan."

Logan gulped and spread his legs. "Is that a...?" He couldn't bring himself to say it not even in the safety of his own mind.

"I think the words yer lookin' fer are 'butt-plug'." Victor chuckled, slowly slipping his lubed fingers over Logan's hole, then he carefully pushed in the plug, smiling at Logan's little squeak of surprise, "Just to stretch ya a bit before we get started. I ain't gonna let'cha get off that easy."Victor swatted Logan's ass lightly and slid forward again, undoing Logan's shirt and pulling it open, he lowered his mouth to Logan's chest and slid his tongue over a nipple, mouthing the nub harshly.

Logan moaned loudly. "Mmmm... V-Victor!" He gripped the blonde locks and tugged on them, bucking up. "Vic! M-more! Oh god! More!" Logan felt a rumble come from the deepest part of Victor's chest that was meant to be a chuckle. It made Logan shiver involuntarily. His toes curled in pleasure.

Victor smiled, he _loved_ it when Logan pulled his hair like that, it drove him wild . . . he started moving his lips lowering, blazing a burning trail with his tongue down the middle of Logan's abs to his navel. He dipped his tongue into the shallow recess while his hands gripped Logan's hips, holding him down while he continued his ministrations until his tongue made its way to the crook of Logan's thigh, coming just short of the smaller man's focus,"Easy does it, Loges, calm the fuck down, darlin'." Victor chuckled, nuzzling the thick black curls.

Logan growled in frustration and tugged on the larger man's hair harder. "P-Please Victor!" he begged, whimpering. He hated it when Victor teased him like that. "You don't give me sumthin', I'll cock block you again!" He prayed that little threat got him what he wanted. Of course, it would likely only prolong his torment.

Victor lifted his head and glared at Logan, "Oh, really? Well, ya lil slut, now ya've pissed me off."Victor didn't mean it, he loved that Logan begged and whined and acted like the horny lil' bitch he could be, but then again, it was already established that Victor was a sadistic sonuvabitch. The blonde sat back, "Touch yerself."

Logan groaned and reached forward and gripped his cock. He shuddered. He slowly began to run his hand up and down the hardened shaft and moaned. "F-fuck..." he muttered, breathlessly. "Well, I did know that this was a possibility." he thought. He involuntarily clenched around the butt- plug still lodged inside him, making him moan loudly.

Victor smiled, reaching into his boxers and handling his cock when it came to attention, it was just too good to see Logan like this . . . He watched until it was too much for him, he stopped Logan's hands, tugging his boxers off with the other hand, he slowly laid down between Logan's legs and chuckled,"Can ya push it out? Or should I suck it out?"

Logan moaned. "S-suck it out, if ya can..." he chuckled. He was thankful Victor decided to get to it. He hated having to pleasure himself. "But if you wanna watch me push it out, be my guest." he panted out. "Your choice baby."

Victor grinned maliciously, running his tongue lewdly up Logan's crack before pressing his lips to Logan's stretched hole, sucking hard and feeling Logan's ass tremble from the touch, his legs twitching slightly,"Heh, push it out a bit, hon, I'll finish it off."

Logan moaned and pushed a little, feeling the plug slip out a bit. "C-can ya get it?" Logan's toes clenched as he felt Victor's hot breath on his moist entrance.

Victor chuckled, "Yeah, I see it."

He wrapped his lips around the end of the plastic bit and pulled it out with his teeth, feeling Logan's ass pull on it just a bit, like he didn't want to be left empty. Victor chucked the plug and started to rub at Logan's stretched hole,"Look at that gape, hm . . . think my cock will fit?" Victor didn't wait for an answer, he climbed up and lined his length with Logan's dripping entrance and pushed in, grunting with pleasure as Logan's ass, despite being stretched, it tightened around him.

Logan gasped and wrapped his legs instinctively around Victor's waist. "Oh, yeah... " he moaned as he felt Victor's cock pulse inside him. "Come on, Vic." he whined. "P-please. M-move!"

"Ha! Yer so wet fer this, alright, I'll move!" Victor pushed forward, rolling his hips roughly into Logan, "Fuck, ya feel my balls smackin' yer ass, darlin'? Ya can, can' ya? yer just pullin' me in so tight . . . so tight . . . "Victor grit his teeth and moaned, his head tucking into Logan's neck and biting down hard on Logan's shoulder. He kept going faster, pressing his stomach down on Logan's, creating friction on Logan's hard-on.

Logan moaned, to the the point of nearly screaming. "Oh gods, Vic! Harder! Fuck me like an animal!" he shouted, gripping his lover's hair tightly. His cock felt like it was on fire with all the friction on it.

Victor snarled, hiking Logan's legs up until he was almost bent in half, he slammed into Logan, hitting his prostate dead-on and making Logan's fingernails dig into his scalp. Victor lunged forward, and then, it was too much, "Ha-Hagh!" Victor snarled as he emptied into Logan.

Logan screamed Victor's name as he came on their stomachs. "Guh...Hah...V-Vic?" he said stroking the older man's head. "C-could ya get offa me? You're really heavy...N-no offence..."

Victor blinked slowly, sat up and subsequently fell over onto the floor, "Ouch . . . "

Logan chuckled. "So," he said, reaching out to help Victor up. "When can I move in?"


	3. Chapter 3

Victor slowly opened one eye, smiling when he remembered last night and he felt Logan shift in his sleep."Mornin', Logan."

Logan grunted in acknowledgement as he snuggled closer to Victor's warm body. "Gutt Morgen...I mean good mornin'." he muttered. "Damn blue elf. Rubbin' off on me..."

Victor snorted, "That better be a metaphor, Loges."He tried to untangle himself from Logan, "C'mon, get off."

Logan pouted and snuggled closer. "No." he said. "I'm stayin' right here. Oh and it is a metaphor. Kurt sometimes teleports into my room and will wake me up by speakin' nonsense in German."

"Whatever you an' yer friends are weird," Victor shoved Logan, "C'mon, I hafta piss, this mornin' wood I'm sportin' has nuthin' ta do with ya."

Logan groaned unhappily and rolled over. "Can we go get my things today?" he asked burying his face into his pillow. He was quite eager to move in with Victor.

Victor slid out of the bed awkwardly, and made his way to the bathroom, "Ya really wanna do this quick, don'cha? What's yer rush?"He sighed as he finally emptied his bladder, closing his eyes and tilting his head back.

Logan chuckled and called from the bedroom. "Does pissin' really feel that good, baby?" He sat up and stretched. "And yes. I do wanna do the movin' in quick 'cause I'm sick of stayin' at a place full o' people. The smell of over a hundred teenagers with ragin' hormones gets real old, real fast."

Victor laughed, "Yeah, it does, asshole." Finished up and leaned on the door (after washing his hands and flushing of course), "I can see that, alright, ya can get yer stuff t'day."He walked over and started picking up his clothes, then he stopped and stood staring at Logan, a wicked grin sliding across his face.

Logan glared at his lover. "What are ya thinkin' about?" He honestly didn't think he wanted to know but, if he did know, he'd have a better chance of escaping Victor.

Victor dropped the clothes he'd just picked up and stalked toward the bed, his hands snapped out and grabbed Logan's shoulders, slamming him onto the bed and hurtling forward to crouch over Logan, he snarled like a mighty predator and leaned forward to nuzzle his nose against Logan's cheek,"I like havin' ya in my bed . . . stayin' in my home . . . "

Logan chuckled nervously and blushed a little. "I like bein' here too. Vic, really, do ya only ever think about sex?Cause I'm pretty sure that's what yer wantin' right now." he said with a hint of irritation in his voice.

Victor snorted irritably, "No, I think 'bout a lot o' things, like breakfast fer instance. Ya hungry?"Victor pulled away abruptly and finished picking up his clothes and putting them somewhere so he could get the tux dry-cleaned. Then he tugged on a pair of sweats and made his way to the kitchen.

Logan chuckled at his lover and pulled on his boxers and one of Victor's t-shirts before following the larger man into the kitchen. "What cha got ta eat?" he asked yawning.

"Eh, anythin' really." Victor opened his fridge and took out a beer bottle, a dozen eggs, and a package of bacon, he popped the bottlecap off with his claw and chugged down half the bottle, then he pulled a frying pan out of a cupboard.

Logan watched Victor for a moment. "Ya got any bread? I want some toast...With butter...And sugar... and cinnamon..." he said looking around like a curious child.

Victor lit a cigarette and cracked a few eggs, "Uh, yeah, in the fridge . . . sugar an' cinnamon? Yer gonna get fat, Loges."

Logan glared and pulled the bread out of the fridge along with the butter. "I will not. I have a high enough metabolism to where I can burn a bunch of calories just by swinging my legs back and forth." He looked around again. "Where's the fucking toaster?" he asked.

"My, my, are we _touchy_ this mornin'?" Victor smiled over his shoulder and puffed a smoke ring to the ceiling, he reached out his other hand and pinched Logan's stomach, "Cupboard next to yer head, darlin', and ya do feel a bit chubby, ya been eatin' yer feelin's again?" Victor chuckled.

Logan set down the bread and butter and reached up to try to get the toaster. "Maybe a little. I've been stressed out. Ya know, tryin' to make sure the at the institute kids don' kill each other, tryin' to keep my relationship with ya a secret from Charles. That kind of thing." Logan paused before he put his head on Victor's arm. "Can ya get the toaster fer me? I can't reach it..." he said blushing.

Victor grinned and reached up above Logan's head and produced the appliance, "Ah, babycakes, if I'd known yer havin' such a rough time of it, I"d taken ya away aeons ago."He set the toaster down and cocked a hip, "I can see how all that'd make ya binge, I remember when ya got like that when we started datin'. Ya was a wreck."

Logan smiled and wrapped his arms around Victor's waist. "How long ago was that? Like, what, two years ago?" He shrugged and reached for the bread, not really wanting to let go of Victor.

Victor smiled, setting his cigarette in the ashtray next to the stove and put his hand over Logan's, "Just 'bout," He turned the burner off and turned around, taking the bread from Logan and setting his elbows on Logan's shoulders, "It really been that long? Feels like the blink o' an eye."

Logan smiled. "Yeah." he said, playing with Victor's hand. "Time flies when you don' think about it." Logan's smile widened. "Hey, Vic. Ya wanna know sumthin'?"

Victor slid his free hand over Logan's back, pulling up the bottom of the shirt to stroke the small of Logan's back, "What?"

Logan purred softly at the contact. "Today's my birthday!" he said excitedly. He tilted his head up to look at Victor and continued to smile. "Wanna know what I want for my birthday?"

Victor was shocked with himself, he'd completely forgotten (of course, since he wasn't hell-bent on killing Logan, remembering the smaller man's birthday hadn't been as forward in Victor's mind)! But, he did his best smug/all-knowing face and leaned in to rub his nose on Logan's, "What would that be, love?"

Logan giggled at the sweet act. "I wanna spend my entire day with you." Logan's eyes lit up as though he remembered something. "Oh! There's a hockey game today! Can we go?! Please please pleeeaaase?!"

Victor started laughing, letting go of Logan and retrieving his breakfast, "Alright, don' piss yerself fer Crissake." He snorted and went over to the table, dishing eggs out for himself, "Ya want some'a this?"

Logan nodded, still smiling. He looked over at the toaster and frowned. "I still need toast with butter cinnamon and sugar..." he said pouting and making his way over to the table.

"No ones stoppin' ya." Victor snorted, sitting down and tucking in, "Ya ain' helpless."He watched Logan while he walked, leaning over to get a better view of his ass.

Logan smirked and made a show of going over to the spice cabinet and sticking his butt out. "Now where is that cinnamon?" he muttered to himself. Once he found it, he went back to the toaster and plugged it in and put some bread in it. "Um Vic?... How do you turn this damn thing on?" he asked looking at it, confused.

"Wh-What?" Victor blinked and swallowed, his eggs and everything else in the room completely forgotten, he glanced down at his lap, "Shit."

Logan chuckled and pushed the toaster switch down. "Havin' dirty thoughts are we now?" he asked going to sit in Victor's lap. Logan purred. "Mmmm. Yer hard, baby." He leaned up to lick Victor's jaw, enjoying the feeling of his lover shivering underneath him. "Ya know... I could put off the hockey game and we could go to a gay bar and I could strip for ya there." he said grinding his own erection against Victor's. "Or do you wanna go a couple rounds now and then go to the gay bar?"

"Now." Victor groaned, arching his back over the chair and gripping Logan's hips tight enough that if he wasn't full of Adamantium, he'd lifted Logan into his arms and carried him hurriedly to the bedroom, chucking him on the bed and all thoughts of breakfast gone bye-bye. His massive erection sprang up as soon as his waistband dropped.

Logan slipped out of his boxers and Victor's shirt. "Come and get me, big boy." he said, purring and spreading his legs. "Fuck me like an animal... I know ya wanna."

Victor smiled, "Looks like yer gonna spend the day with me after all."

He climbed onto the bed and leaned over Logan, kissing him hard enough to bruise and biting down on his lower lip, sucking and pulling it teasingly. His cock twitched as it pressed on Logan's.

Logan opened his mouth and moaned loudly, bucking up, trying to get more friction on his aching c*ck. "Mmmmm. Please Vic...N-no teasing. Just fuck me."

"F-Funny, thought ya l-liked foreplay." VIctor panted, gritting his teeth and slamming into Logan's tight fuck, no condom, no lube, nothing.

Logan gasped at the sudden intrusion. "G-God damn it Victor!" He clenched around the throbbing mass inside him. He bucked his hips a little, moaning when his prostate was rubbed. "Oh god... Vic... Move!"

"Th-Thought I was." Victor grabbed Logan and flipped him onto his hands and knees, Victor slammed into him, forcing Logan onto his elbows or else risk smacking into the headboard.

Logan moaned loudly. He gripped the sheets and bit his hand to try to muffle his pleasured cries. He trembled as Victor mercilessly assaulted his prostate. "Fuck me harder, Vic." he begged, feeling his knees ready to give out.

"A-Any . . . . oh god . . . any harder an' I'll tear ya in half." Victor snarled, bending over Logan and biting his shoulder, pushing as deep as he could, "Mngh!"

Logan moaned, nearly screaming, into the pillow. "V-Victor!" he cried as he came on the sheets. He body tensed but he couldn't care less. "Oh k-keep fucking me..." he moaned as he rode out his orgasm.

Victor hissed as Logan clenched around him, he dug his claws into Logan and dragged them along his sides and ass, there was a point where Victor's mind became a complete blank and his vision went white, but he was more than certain he'd reamed Logan's ass on his orgasm.

Victor panted and knelt there for a second, swallowing thickly and closing his eyes as he pulled out, "F-Fuck . . . "

Logan twitched almost violently. "Vic?" he asked, almost to tears as the pain finally hit him. "Vic? Am I bleeding?" He was almost afraid to hear the answer. Why would he be though? He and Victor had had sex like that before, so why was now any different?

Victor grimaced, "Did a number on ya, fuck my stupid claws . . . unless yer talkin' 'bout this?" Victor ran a finger between Logan's asscheeks and held out the digits covered in slick cum and blood."That would be because we went dry."

Logan flinched. His nose twitched at the smell of something burned. "Um, Vic... Could you go throw away the toast I made... It's burned...Ow. Shit! You really did do a number on me! Ass monkey!" he said punching Victor's arm.

"What did ya just call me?" Victor chuckled, swatting Logan's ass as hard as he could before climbing off the bed and trying to make it to the kitchen without falling on his face, "Damn legs . . . "

"I called you an ass monkey!" Logan said laughing. "So, ya never did answer my question about the whole gay bar thing." he said trying to sit up.

Victor made it to the toaster and back, leaning on the doorframe, "Yer serious 'bout goin' to a fag bar?"

"I wouldn't have suggested it if I wasn't serious." he said trying to stand, but falling over barely, catching himself on Victor's arm. "'Sides, the local one has some of the strongest vodka there is. I know ya love a drink that burns like hell goin' down."

"Heh, fine, just put on a pair'a tight Levi's and let's go." Victor chuckled, gripping Logan's sides tightly only to find that neither of them was very steady, "Huh, this sucks."


	4. Chapter 4

Logan smirked as he dragged Victor off the motorcycle. "C'mon Vic." he said chuckling. "There's really quite a few butch guys in here that don't carry murses."

Victor rolled his eyes, begging some higher power that none of his old 'friends' saw him doing this, his rep was already hanging by a thread since he'd refused on more than one occasion to join in some 'fun'."And, how d'ya know that?"

Logan chuckled. "I hang out with my son, Daken, every now and then and he drags me here." Logan pushed Victor through the door. "And speak of the devil. " he said noticing his son across the room.

"Whoa, wait a sec, 'son'?" Victor grabbed Logan and tried to yank him back, but too late, Daken already saw them and was on his way over.

Logan rolled his eyes. "He was born LONG before we got together, alright? Why are you so jumpy?"

"I ain't jumpy, dipshit." Victor growled as the kid with the mohawk made it to them, Victor had to admit, Daken looked a lot like Logan, same height and eyes and hair, albeit, Daken was slimmer built and had a sort of cocky swagger when he walked. Victor thought for only second that he'd have liked to get with this kid as his eyes traveled up and down Daken.

"Vic?" Logan growled, dangerously. "What the hell are ya thinkin'?" Before Victor got the chance to answer, Daken spoke. "Keep your hands off me and on my father, Creed." he said with a low growl. "Or else I'll have to get Lester to kick your ass." Logan rolled his eyes. "Yer STILL with that two faced two timer?" he asked before smacking Victor. "And you! I catch you makin' eyes at any one other than me, I'll cut off sumthin' important and make ya regrow it." he said glaring at his lover.

Victor raised an eyebrow, but didn't deem to comment on anything said and got a quick glance around at all the tail he could catch in a place like this,

"Shit, Loges, if I wasn' spoken fer . . . " He grinned, leaning down to lick behind Logan's ear lightly then made his way to the bar, ordering straight vodka and not waiting for Logan.

Logan growled in frustration. "Oh dad dad dad." Daken said, placing a hand on his father's shoulder. "You got yourself someone who I think you really can't control." Logan smiled and shook his head. "Oh and happy birthday." Daken called over his shoulder as he walked away. Logan smiled wider and joined Victor at the bar.

"So, what happens at the sissy bar?" Victor muttered, glancing around and pretending to let his eyes linger over an ass in tight leather pants here or a slip of thong there. He was really itching to get the hell out of there, it made him horny just watching all these guys, guys like him and Logan, making out or grinding on the dance floor.

"Depends on the day really." Logan said, ordering a thing of whiskey. "Anything can happen at a place like this. And what did I say about eyeing other men!"

"You got a problem? I'm just comparin' products." Victor purred, he loved irritating Logan, "Well, today's Friday, so, what happens on a typical Friday in Fairyland?"Victor didn't mean any of the gay jokes, it was just too weird for him to comprehend sitting here at a gay bar, complete with rainbow banner in the window (what the rainbow had to do with gay pride made no sense whatsoever to Victor) and sitting with the incredibly sexy Wolverine. Oh, if the Brotherhood could see him now . . .

"On Friday's it's volunteer stripping. Meaning three people who's names are drawn from the raffle over there get to strip. That's why they take your name when you order a drink. You can refuse of course." he explained as he took a swig from his glass. "I really want to avoid seeing my son strip of course."

Victor grimaced, about to agree when he stopped short, choking on his vodka and coughing, "I-Is that why they take yer name? Ah, shit!"

Logan chuckled. "Yep. That's why they take yer name, baby." he said smacking Victor's ass. "Don't worry I doubt they'll call your name." Logan tilted his head as he heard a song come on. "Teenage Dream? Really?!" he said looking at the ceiling.

"If I gotta strip fer all these fags I'll die on the spot." Victor muttered, but he leaned his ass out a bit, inviting Logan to swat it again, then he heard the song, "Are ya kiddin' me? Who picks the juke 'round here?"

Logan smacked his boyfriend's ass again. "Probably the lesbians." he replied. Just then, the bartender spoke into a microphone. "Alright, lovlies! We're gonna do the strip raffle now!" Multiple people cheered, making Logan's ears hurt. "Alright, for those of you who don't know the rules, we pick three people, we ask for your names when you order a drink, and they get to strip. Of course you can refuse. Now let's get to the raffle!"

Victor pretended he didn't give a shit, he pulled his long hair back and tied it up with a ponytail, going back to his vodka, he knew right away that Logan could hear his heart racing and he had sweat on the back of his neck. There was absolute silence from the many fags/bi-sexuals milling around, all waiting excitedly for who might be put on display for them, the bartender held a plastic ice bin up with pieces of paper in the bottom, he handed it to a skinny woman with a butch hairsyle and enough piercings to make Victor think MRI's would never be possible for her. Her thin hand slid into the bin and the whole fucking place held its collective breath.

Logan looked over at the woman, somewhat nervously. He kind of hoped he wouldn't get called, even if it did get him sex with Victor later. The bartender handed the girl the microphone as she pulled a slip of paper. "Lester Wilkerson." Logan heard his son's cheers above everyone else's as he tried to cover Lester's mouth. Logan held his breath as the woman slipped her hand again.

"Victor Creed!"Victor's face flushed deep red as people whooped, it was so obvious that he was Victor by his reaction, he was about to protest, but his throat seemed to have closed and he was suddenly so dry he thought he'd choke.

Logan couldn't help but laugh. Victor's face was just priceless. "Oh, Vic! Baby, have some water." Logan said pushing a glass in front of the blonde, trying not to laugh. His poor man was going to have to strip for people he didn't even know. He watched as the woman reached into the bin for the last name. Now he was praying it was him so he could strip with Victor on the same pole. That'd mean they'd have to draw a fourth person, though.

"Logan!"Victor choked fully now, sputtering all over the plank, turning to look at Logan, about to tell him they were leaving right this f*cking second and he was never letting Logan drag him ever, _ever_ again, but Logan's expression was different than what he hoped.

"I'm stripping with Victor!" Logan shouted over the crowd. The smiles of everyone in the building got wider. "Well, looks like we have draw a fourth name people!" said the bartender. Logan looked over at Victor with a smirk. "Hey 80 years from now, don't you wanna be able to say you the guts to strip in public with your boyfriend?" he said with a snicker.

Victor was ready to bolt as blood rushed to his abdomen, filling his pants uncomfortably, "I-I uh, um . . . ah, sh*t . . . why the f*ck not? What do we do now?"Victor leaned forward on the bar, his hand sliding down to his crotch, trying to conceal the slight bulge that was just starting.

Logan got up and took his hand and began to drag him to the back. "We gotta go pick outfits." he said with a grin. "Hey wait up!" Logan turned to see Lester coming up behind them. "They just called Daken's name and I'm trying to avoid him... Help me?" Logan told him to go hide in the curtains in one of the dressing rooms while he and Victor went to another dressing room. "C'mon Vic. It'll be fun."

"Fun, right, being practically naked an' almost hard in front of all those . . . those, uh . . . those . . . " Victor just kept babbling as they got to the back and there, on the walls, were a wide variety of skimpy outfits, underwear (all in baggies so you knew they'd been washed, like that was any comfort), and _sweet mother of mercy_ handcuffs, bondage harnesses, and collars."Is my brain supposed to short circuit?" Victor looked at all the delicious articles of almost-clothing and then looked at his crotch, his cock was pushing into the leg of his jeans.

"Hey, which do you think I should wear? The cowboy one or the doggy one?" Logan asked tugging on Victor's sleeve. "I think ya'd like the doggy one cause then ya could use the collar. Or the convict one cause the ya could cuff me... Ya ok Vic?" Logan sniffed he air and realized what was going on. "Ya know they allow blow jobs when we're up there." he said nonchalantly as he began removing his clothes.

Victor started to pant, pressing his thighs together, this wasn't like him, he thought, he was normally the first to jump on the kinky-sex wagon, but now he was nervous and it felt like his first f*ck, he swallowed,

"C-Cowboy." He managed, staring at the floor and blushing, that was another thing, when the _hell_ did he, Victor Creed, blush?

Logan went up to Victor and hugged him. "Baby, this is nuthin' to be nervous about." he said reassuringly. "I can tell them ya don't wanna do it, if ya want." He let go and slipped on the pink thong and booty shorts. "Do ya wan' me ta do that, Vic?"

" . . . No, I wanna, I just . . . " Victor shook his head, "I don' wanna pussy out in front'a fags, my rep will hit rock bottom." He tried to give Logan his best I'm-thinkin'-o'-such-dirty-things-right-now look and leaned down, hugging Logan despite how this affected his erection, "What should I wear?"

Logan hummed as he looked around. A wicked grin spread across his face as he pulled down the kitty cat outfit. "This one!" he said excitedly. The outfit came with a set of cat ears, a tail, leopard print panties and orange shorts and a tiger stripe vest.

Victor started laughing, "Ya fuckin' serious? Ah, hell, Loges." He raised an eyebrow and took the outfit, tugging his trench and shirt off, but he stopped when he got a hold of his belt, pulling his pants out a few inches and groaning,"I gotta do this with a hard-on? Alright." Victor dropped his pants and grimaced as he was jostled a bit, he pulled the panties up, and then the shorts, his cock was sticking out of the top, "That may be noticeable."

Logan chuckled. "Here, we don't gotta go out for a few more minuets." he said kneeling down and pulling Victor's cock out of the skimpy clothes. "I'll fix it." Logan quickly took the head of Victor's cock into his mouth, running his fingers over the rest of the exposed flesh.

Victor's eyes closed a bit, he tilted his head down and slid his fingers through Logan's hair, "heh, thanks, babe . . . oh mother_fucker_, that's good!"Victor pushed a bit into Logan's mouth, feeling Logan's hot tongue lavishing his cock.

Logan managed to take about half of the weeping organ into his mouth before he began sucking on it. He reached into the panties and fondled Victor's sac. He hummed, trying to send vibrations through Victor.

Victor panted hard, rocking into Logan's face and tightening his grip on Logan's hair, his claws digging lightly into Logan's scalp. Victor loved being touched, right under any form of fucking, he loved to just be touched in any way possible, so, put the two of his favorite things together, add Logan wearing a sexy outfit and him in the ridiculously tight panties and shorts, well, blew his load faster than he wanted, but was grateful because there was someone saying they had two minutes.

Logan swallowed every last drop of semen. And smiled up at his lover. "Feel better?" he asked, tucking Victor back into the shorts and getting up to finish getting ready. He slipped on the boots provided and the hat. He went to admire himself in the mirror. "Dayum. I'm hot." he said turning to look at his butt. He giggled. "I got a bubble butt."

Victor recovered and finished putting on the ridiculous outfit, "Told ya yer gettin' chubby." He put a hand on each cheek and gave them a good long squeeze,"Feels good 'round my cock tho'. C'mon, let's do this."

Logan purred. "Shut up. I'll work it off." he said leading Victor to the stage entrance. "My my my! Dad aren't you just all hot." Logan turned to see Daken wearing a police man outfit. He snorted. "Where's Lester?" Daken pouted. "He left me and Wild Child took his spot." he said pointing to a blonde man behind him who was dressed like a convict. "And is it just me, or does he look a lot like you, Creed?" Wild Child growled at Daken. "My name is Kyle, damn it! And I swear if you tell him anythin, I'll claw yer eyes out!"

Victor raised an eyebrow, "Easy, blondie, don' get yer dander up. 'sides, it's a compliment ta look this good."

Victor brushed past the two kids and stood just outside the door, he glanced at Logan, reaching his hand out for his lover's, "Alright, babe, let's mosey."They pushed through the door and the whole bar erupted, hell, even the lesbians were screaming and waving dollars. Victor gulped, aware that he was indeed wearing the worlds tiniest short with the thong riding up over it, barely able to contain him and he saw the crowd part and there, in the middle of a stage, were poles.

Logan walked out with Victor and dragged him to the first pole. "This is... Gonna be interesting ta say the least." he said with a grin. He knew Victor was probably wondering how he could be so comfortable doing something like this. He'd have to tell him later. He saw Daken and Kyle walk passed to the pole next to theirs. "Alright, who has a request fir a song?" asked the bartender. Logan and Daken shouted the first thing that came to mind. "For Your Entertainment!" They looked at each other and laughed.

The music started playing and Victor tilted his head to the side, he watched Logan for only a second before lewdly licking his lips and moving forward, he put his hands above Logan's, pressing into his back and making a loud tom-cat noise. Logan shifted around and they were facing each other on the pole.

Logan threw his hat off and wrapped a leg around Victor's waist and pulled him for a kiss as he ran his hands over the larger's body. He heard the crowd cheer, he heard money being thrown. He pulled away and began walking around the pole slowly, eyeing Victor slyly. He stopped in front of his lover and began tugging off the tiger stripped vest.

Victor snarled playfully, baring his fangs, but turned, pressing his shoulders into pole, gripping it above his head and slowly squatting until he was eye-level with Logan's crotch, he leaned forward and mouthed Logan through the shorts. He could feel his cock twitch in those damn constricting panties as he shimmied back up the pole, tilting his head back and spreading his legs.

Logan twitched at Victor's mouthing. He couldn't help but find Victor's actions extreamly erotic. He swore he could hear someone in the crowd jerking off but that didn't matter. He leaned in to kiss Victor's exposed neck and palmed Victor's slowly hardening cock through the orange shorts. He pulled back and began singing along with the song as he walked around the stage.

Victor panted and kept his hands on the pole, getting dirty ideas as he kept his eyes on Logan's ass, he hooked a leg around the pole and rolled his hips against it, unfortunately it caused his cock to jump and it was now pushing out of his shorts._Oh, fuck my life_, Victor thought, groaning internally, then he got an idea and moaned loudly, tilting his head back and curling his spine to the pole.

The crowd cheered loudly. Logan smirked and slid off his own shorts, now just in a pretty pink thong. _I bet if Kurt was here he'd be throwin' hundreds my way. _he thought, chuckling. He tugged teasingly on the shorts restricting Victor's cock. "Want these off, babe?"

Victor's eyes narrowed and he hissed, "Yeh, off, now."

He growled as Logan teasingly pulled them off, Victor stepped out of them and turned around, snatching out a hand to tangle Logan's hair and he jerked the smaller man's head closer for a long, punishing kiss with teeth and tongues, he felt Logan's hand pressing on his crotch.

Logan moaned into the kiss. "Shame... they don't... allow pu...public sex..." he said between kisses. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kurt in the crowd, wearing his 'I'm-so-serious-but-really' face, holding a couple hundred bucks. Logan resisted the urge to laugh at Kurt as he made out with his lover. "Five more minuets." Logan groaned. He wanted to stay like this a little longer. "Vic...Make me moan. Loud." he said, urgently. They had one minuet left.

Victor growled into another kiss and started rolling his hips against Logan while pushing him into the pole, making sure it pressed right between Logan's asscheeks. He put his hands down and spread Logan, letting his erection rub up Logan's stomach.

Logan moaned so loud, people in the sound proof rooms heard it. "Times up!" The crowd groaned in disappointment. Logan shuddered as Victor leaned up off of him. He went and gathered the discarded clothes and went back into the dressing room.

"We need ta get home. Now," Victor said, stripping out of what was left of his costume and grabbing his boxers, tugging them up and groaning when he had to, yet again, tuck his boner into some form of clothing, "I stripped with ya and now, I'm gonna blow my load just thinkin' 'bout it."He finished getting dressed and pulled his motorcycle keys out of his jacket pocket, "Ya might hafta drive . . . "

Logan stood in the door way, dressed and smiling. "Alright." he said taking the keys. "I'll drive. Let's go home and I'll ride ya." He paused. "Hey after that, can I go get my things from Xavier's?"

Victor blinked at him for a second, then he nodded, "Oh, yeh, fergot 'bout that . . . yeh, sure, sure."They were just leaving when a hand reached out stopped them both, Victor stared at the blue mutant, he knew him, but only vaguely,"What the fuck do ya want?"

Logan elbowed Victor in the side. "It's Kurt." he hissed. "Hey fuzzy buddy." he said. "What's up?" He heard Victor mutter under his breath, but he chose to ignore it.

Victor didn't like the X-men, common knowledge, nothing new, but he hated how chummy Logan was with some of them, the farther he could keep him from those morons, the better, he thought,"Logan, do I gotta remind ya o' the wood I'm sportin'?" Victor muttered, trying to shift into a more comfortable standing position, pulling his coat tighter around himself.

Logan rolled his eyes. "Well, if yer so eager ta get rid o' it, go home by yourself." he growled out. "Because quite frankly, my friends are a bit more important than your erection. Now, Kurt, what did ya want?" Kurt smiled and handed Logan a small box. "Happy Birthday." he said before he teleported away.

Victor blinked in shock at that, Logan never acted like that before . . . Victor felt himself getting soft as he looked over Logan's shoulder, "What is it?"His natural curiosity overtook him and he needed to know.

"Why would you care?" Logan said, getting on the bike and tucking the box into his pocket. "Get on. I'm dropping you off at home. I've got a few things to take care of."

Victor stared at him, "Now wait just a fuckin' second here, why the hell are ya so pissed off? After all that yer acting like a real bitch."Victor grabbed Logan under the arms and hoisted him off the bike, setting him on his feet on the asphalt, "What is goin' on?"

"Victor," Logan started. "Did ya ever consider that I need time to myself sometimes? Hm? Did ya ever think that maybe I should be able to hang out with or talk to my friends without ya buttin' in? No! Ya only think about yer god damned self. Grrrr! Why am I even with you?!" Logan froze. He'd never said that. He never even thought it. "Oh-Oh my god, Vic. I-I'm so sorry! I-I-I..." He couldn't finish speaking because he broke out into a hysterical fit of tears.

Victor hadn't waited to hear the explanation, those last words struck a nerve and he didn't even know where he was going or how he was getting there so _fast_, but he was suddenly far enough away that he couldn't smell or hear Logan anymore. He stopped, taking several deep breathes and collapsing on the ground, why indeed? Victor actually had never thought about Logan needing alone time, he'd never even let it cross his mind that Logan would want to be away from him for even a little while. Victor stared at his hands and swallowing, he didn't like to be on his own, it reminded him too much of how he'd been before he dated Logan. He didn't have friends or anything . . . he had Logan, just Logan. Victor rubbed his hand under his eyes and glared at the moisture on it, this was stupid, he had nothing to offer Logan that he couldn't get better from anyone else. Victor nodded to himself and waited, he waited for several hours before standing and going home. He unlocked the door and stpped into his apartment, fully expecting there to be no one waiting.

Logan heard the door open but didn't bother to move from his spot on the couch. He was too miserable. His head hurt from all the crying he'd done. He hadn't expected Victor to run off like that, but he should have known something like that would happen. Before, Victor didn't have anyone, just him. Their constant fighting seemed to be enough to keep Victor from being lonely. He didn't bother trying to smell who had just entered Victor's apartment. Someone could try and kill him, he wouldn't care. He'd just done a horrible thing to the one he loved. He regretted it. He never in a million years thought that he'd ever say those six hurtful words. He held onto the pillow he'd taken from the blonde's room. It smelled like Victor. Logan felt fresh tears roll down his face.

Victor stared at the back of Logan's head, he swallowed, he could smell fear and the sharp tang of salt, Logan had been crying enough for it to have a scent. Victor closed the door behind him and tugged his coat off, slinging it onto the floor and waiting, staring at Logan's head, watching as it shook and he could smell fresh tears, Victor closed his eyes and took a deep slow breath, he walked around the couch and sat down, not next to Logan, but not on the other side of the world either. He didn't look at Logan and he let the silence carry as he tried desperately to think of what to say to him.

Logan couldn't tell if Victor was actually in the room with him or if he was just smelling the pillow, but it was comforting non the less. "I'm so sorry..." He wasn't sure if he wasn't talking to Victor or himself, but at that point he didn't care. "I'm so sorry Vic... I was frustrated... I wasn't thinking... I-I guess I thought that you'd brush it off and just reply with a cocky remark to p*ss me off... I didn't mean to make you run off..." He swallowed feeling his throat clench. "I just want... I need you here Victor... I love you so much... I wanna... I wanna spend the rest of my life with you... I'm so sorry..." He continued to mutter apologies into the pillow.

Victor tilted his head, looking at Logan, "Yer all I got, ya know that, right? So, why don'cha put down the pillow and cuddle the real deal?"

Logan sat up abruptly, looking at Victor. He reached out to make sure he wasn't seeing things. When he made sure that Victor was real, he tackled him and cried into his chest. "I'm so sorry, Victor! I didn't mean it!"

Victor was able to pull Logan onto his lap, snaking his arms over Logan's smaller frame, "I know ya didn', just calm down, alright?" Victor bit his lip and took a deep breath before continuing, "I think, maybe, we should hold off on you movin' in, Logan."

Logan shook his head. He didn't wanna wait to move in with Victor. "I've already brought my things over here." he said.

Victor sighed, "Well there goes my whole speech about me wantin' ya ta have friends and space an' all that shit." Victor gently ran his fingers over Logan's hair, " . . . I'm sorry I made ya feel that I was . . . buttin' in on you an yer friends, Loges, I didn' mean it, I just get overprotective with that sort o' thing, ya know how I feel 'bout the Xmen and that Professor."

"It's alright, Vic. I'm sorry I got angry with you." he said snuggling into Victor's chest. "I can always Skype them."

Heh, Alright, c'mon, I'm tired as hell, let's go ta bed." Victor stood up, patting Logan's a*s and leading him to the bedroom.

"Yay bed time..." Logan said sleepily.


	5. Chapter 5

Victor turned on the water and watched the tub while it filled, he didn't normally take a bath, but, he was feeling in the mood for a long, hot soak. He pulled his sweatshirt off and dropped his boxers, sitting on the edge of the tub.

Logan opened his eyes groggily. He sat up, hearing water running. "Victor must be runnin' a bath." he muttered and wandered into the bathroom. "Hey Vic..." he said rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Victor chuckled up at Logan, sitting back a bit and pulling his ponytail back, "Hey, Logan, you look tired, hon. Why don't you go back to sleep?"Victor tested the water and slid into it, shivering as the hot water seemed to seep into his very bones.

Logan shook his head. "Uh-uh..." he said childishly. "I wanna stay in here with ya...Please?" He looked at Victor with a puppy dog face. That expression usually didn't work on him, but since he'd cried so much the night before, he hoped Victor would let him stay.

Victor raised an eyebrow, "Alright, alright, calm down, ya can stay, I was just makin' a suggestion."Victor closed his eyes and let his head fall back on the tub brim, he sighed contentedly, his long ponytail draping over the edge while he tucked the rest behind his ears.

Logan knelt next to the tub and stuck his hand in the water, deciding to make a little whirlpool. He smiled to himself as he looked up a Victor's face. Even though they'd been together for 2 years, it was still rare for Logan to see his blonde lover look peaceful. He wore either a smug grin, an irritated frown, or a genuine smile. Rarely did he get to see Victor like this. "Yer adorable, Vic. Ya know that?" he said looking down at the water.

"Why yeh, yeh I am." Victor chuckled, leaning up and kissing Logan's cheek, he grabbed Logan's hand, tugging him closer, "Get in here."

Logan smiled and quickly undressed. He slid into the tub and snuggled into Victor's lap. "Better, Vicky?" he asked with an adorable little grin. He reached over and grabbed the ducky he found in his duffel bag and started playing with it.

Victor felt his cerebellum blow a fuse as he watched Logan, "Where the hell did the ducky come from? Damn . . . could ya try and act cuter? I think I may still have a few brain cells that haven' melted yet."Victor pulled Logan closer and shifted the smaller's weight to he was back to front with Victor, the blonde put his arms around Logan's waist and put his chin on Logan's shoulder.

Logan purred. "I could try to act cuter but, it'd probably just give you a heart attack and I don't need my boyfriend dying on me." he said smiling. "Oh and I think Kurt snuck the ducky into my bag while I was packing up my stuff." He stuck out his tongue and started pushing the ducky around on the water with his finger. "I still need to open that gift Kurt gave me yesterday." he said absent mindedly.

Victor took the ducky and squeezed it a bit, making it squeak before chucking it back into the water, "O~kay, Loges."Victor pulled Logan back onto his chest, sliding them both farther into the water,"Look, I'be been thinkin' . . . if ya want ta keep yer present to yerself, that's okay, if ya do want to share it, that's okay too. But I feel I gotta make up fer scaring ya last night."

Logan wiggled a bit before finding a comfortable position. "I was gonna share it with ya. I might be a privet person but, I like sharing things with ya. " He looked up at Victor. "Well...What did ya have in mind to make up fer it?" he asked. "I'll be honest, it better not be sex." he added. "As much as I love having sex with ya, I'm not a big fan of make-up sex." Logan smiled and went back to playing with the ducky.

Victor sorted, "Who said anythin' 'botu sex? Alright, it is sumthin' ta do with no clothes, but I was thinkin' o' sumthin' more . . . relaxin'," He nuzzled into the the back of Logan's head, "Glad ya like ta share with me . . . same goes for me, babe."

Logan giggled. He could quite understand why, but ever since he'd gotten with Victor, he found himself giggling. "What do ya have in mind, baby?" he asked curiously. "Haven't you ever heard the expression 'sharing is caring'?" he added as an after thought.

"Nuh-uh, Logan, you gotta wait until tonight," Victor grinned, trying to get up as the water started to cool, "I gotta go to work, so ya can either stay here or do whatever." Victor stepped onto the rug and wrapped a towel around his waist.

Logan pouted. "Why can't I go with you?" he asked glaring over the edge of the tub, the ducky next to his head. "I don't wanna stay here by myself... And I can't invite anyone over cause then you'll assume something and get over protective again..."

Victor pursed his lips, drying himself off, he turned and raised an eyebrow, "One, ya can' come with me b'cause I'd get in trouble with my fuckin' boss. Two, yer the one that wanted this relationship to stay secret, I don' give a flyin' fuck if ya invite people over . . . I am _not _overprotective b'cause I assume shit, I just don' like them, alright?"He grabbed his sweatshirt and looked around for a second, he'd have to do the laundry pretty quick . . .

Logan frowned. "I wanted to be secret from the X-men. I couldn't give a fuck about yer co-workers. And why would ya get in trouble?" He glared over at the ducky and knocked it onto the floor. "Stupid ducky..." he said in childish tone. "That's what cha get fer bein' yellow and shit."

Victor stared at the ducky when it finally stopped bouncing, "What're ya? Five? Look, ya jus' can' come with me ta work, alright? The last thing I need is you sittin' around being sexy or worse, tryin' ta help me, then I'd hard and we'd be in a bad spot, alright? Be a good lil' boy and stay here."Victor tugged his briefs back on and went into the bedroom, looking around for something to wear that wasn't covered in dirt, semen, or smelled too bad.

Logan huffed and submerged himself in the water completely. He didn't want to stay home alone. After last night, he was still worried Victor would run off. He sat up and grinned evilly. If Victor wouldn't take him, he'd follow him. He hopped out of the tub and grabbed a towel and walked into the bedroom. "What am I not allowed to act like a child? I think since I barely remember what my child hood was like I get to act like a child every now and then." he said hugging Victor from behind.

Victor blinked for a second, glancing over both shoulders to try and get a look at Logan, "If that's the case, yer well on yer way ta revertin' several years."Victor bent over to pick up a t-shirt, he felt Logan tighten his grip, "Oi, let go, if I don' scoot, I'll be late. What is it with ya an' hangin' all over me?"

Logan let go and went to sit on the bed. "I guess I'm still a little shaken up from last night." he said shrugging. "I'm afraid you won't come back."

Victor stopped, straightening up, he put a hand on Logan's shoulder and locked eyes with him, "Logan, I promise, I am not goin' anywhere. Last night I had to think things over and that's why I took off, it had nuthin' ta do with ya. Do ya understand?"He slid his hand up higher to the side of Logan's neck, Victor's thumb gently stroking behind Logan's ear.

Logan purred and leaned into Victor's hand, nodding. "I still don't like the idea of ya leaving me alone." He pulled away from the hand and walked over to his duffel bag. He dug around for a pair of jeans and a white wife beater. " Get ready fer work, baby. I'll be alright." he said giving Victor a reassuring smile.

Victor nodded, satisfied by his little pep-talk, and pulled on his clothes and a pair of old boots, he tugged on his trench,"Alright, I'll see ya in a few hours, be good." Victor kissed the top of Logan's head and grabbed an apple out of the fridge, heading for the door.

When he was sure Victor was gone, he quickly got dressed and ran to the fridge. He found the phone number and address of Victor's job. He took the slip of paper with him and slipped on his shoes and a jacket before locking the apartment and hoping into his truck, which Kurt brought for him. He glanced at the address again before starting the truck. He decided he'd need an excuse for showing up when Victor specifically told him not to. He decided he'd stop and get Victor some lunch.

Victor put down the kickstand and dismounted, making his way to the contractor's office, he pushed open the door. He put his coat up on a hook and took a set of keys out of the cabinet. Victor went over to a large impound and unlocked the gate, moving in to get the heavy jackhammer from its mount on the far wall, he hoisted it onto his shoulder and moved to his work spot.

"Hey, Creed," A tall guy with big arms and a tattoo of a naked girl on his arm walked over, "How was your weekend?"Victor glanced at the man, "Jensen, what the f*ck do ya want?""Nuthin'," Jensen shrugged innocently, his pals all started to gather, "I just thought I saw you Friday night . . ."

Victor felt his stomach bottom out, he put the machinery onto the ground, glancing at Jensen then at the group that was gathering"Oh, yeh? So?" Victor felt himself getting uncomfortable and his claws were tiching something fierce."Yeah, I thought I saw you and this short guy going into that gay bar." Jensen was about to comment, hackles raised and lip curled back in a snarl, but then he caught sight of Logan's truck coming around the corner.

Logan pulled up and saw Victor look straight at him and he smiled. He parked his truck and stepped out with bag. He looked around, taking in the work site. He noticed a couple of people staring at him. He cringed. He hated it when people stared at him. He quickly regained his posture and started walking over towards the group that had gathered in front of Victor. "What the hell is goin' on? Did Vic do sumthin' ta piss ya'll off?" he asked, a smirk making it's way onto his face.

They all just stared quietly at Logan, Jensen started to chuckle, "Well, I rest my case, eh, Creed?"Victor slowly turned to glare at Jensen, "Shut yer fuckin' mouth, I'm warnin' ya just once."Jensen got right in Victor's face (a stupid move if he had any idea who he was fucking with), "Or what _fag_? Ya gonna suck me off?"

Logan unsheathed his claws and tapped them on Jensen's back. "Look, bub, I don't know who ya think you are, but ya better get outta Victor's face or I'll show you what cold, raw adamantium feels like!" He growled, nearing feral rage. Just then then door to a small building on their left opened, causing Logan to sheath his claws. "What the hell is goin' on Victor?!" Logan gulped. "That must Vic's boss..." he thought.

Victor closed his eyes and cursed hsi horrid luck, he pulled Logan behind him and grinned winningly at the boss, "Nuthin', Boss, jus' havin' a lil' exchange, Jensen was askin' what I did this weekend. Honest."The boss raised an eyebrow, "Get to work, now."Victor nodded when the boss went back into his office, then he grabbed Jensen by the neck, pulling him close and snarling in his ear, "Listen up, motherfucker, ya leave me alone or I'll make ya my jackhammer's bitch, got it?"Victor watched the crowd disperse, then he turned to look at Logan, "Ya wanna explain ta me what the fuck yer doin' here?"

Logan held out the bag and looked down at the ground ashamed. "I-I thought I'd bring ya sumthin' fer lunch later..." He hated feeling like this. Why did he get so weak and almost helpless around Victor? It didn't used to be like that. _Then again he was trying to rip my throat out at the time._ he thought. "I-I'm sorry Victor..." He shoved the food into Victor's hands and stared walking back to his truck. "See ya later Vic..." he said with the best smile he could pull off.

Victor stared at the bag and groaned, "Alright, get back here, dammit, Logan, c'mon!"He had no idea why he suddenly felt so awful, but he did, Logan wasn't trying to piss him off, he was just being a good boyfriend.

Logan turned around and looked at Victor biting his lip. "Yeah?" he asked burying his hands into his pockets. He took a shaky breath, trying to hold back his tears. He wasn't going to cry, not in public in front of people he'd just threatened

Victor sighed, glancing through his bangs at Logan, "Ya really don' wanna be alone, do ya?"He walked over and stood in front of Logan, putting his free hand under Logan's chin, using his thumb to trace Logan's lower lip, smirking a little at how pouty and perfect it was.

Logan nodded. "I really, REALLY, don't wanna be alone." he said nipping Victor's thumb with his teeth. "I'll stay out of the way, and I'll be really quiet. I just wanna stay here with you."

Victor nodded slowly, "Alright, c'mon."He reached down and hoisted the jackhammer onto his shoulder and pointed to one section and led the way."Just stay over there, alright? I'd hate fer some of this shit to hit'cha in the face."Victor tied his hair back with a bandana, put on his hearing protection, put the jackhammer in place and started it up.

Logan ran over to the spot Victor pointed to and sat down to watch. He decided to meditate just for the hell of. Some how, he had no idea how, he managed to block out the noise of the jackhammer and just sit and breathe. Occasionally a bird would land on his head or shoulders or a squirrel would sit on his knee. He chuckled to himself. "Any more animals show up I might as well be Snow White." He titled his head slightly. He'd just heard a low growl. He opened his eyes and looked to his left. There sat a baby wolverine. He smiled and reached over to let it sniff him. The little guy decided he liked Logan and ran over to curl up in his lap. "Cute little thing, aren't ya?" Logan said to it, scratching behind it's ears.

Victor finished the spot and killed the motor, he snorted dust out of his nose and pulled out his earplugs, "Well, that's done, hey, Logan, I-" He stopped when he turned around and saw Logan sitting with a critter in his lap that looked like a mix of a badger, bear, and wolf, after a second he recognized it, a wolverine, "What are ya doin'? Where'd that thing come from?"

Logan pointed in a random direction to his left. "He came from that way. And I thought he was cute so I let him sleep in my lap..." he said innocently. "Why do ya not want me to play with the wild life?" he asked pouting again. The little creature yawned and dug his claws into Logan's leg. "C'mon Vic. He's just a baby."

Victor groaned, "Logan put him back, I can' have pets in my apartment, the super'd kick me out! Now, go on, put him back before ya get attached."Victor walked over and picked the wolverine up, holding it out at arm's length as the dozing critter opened its eyes and squirmed, making a soft grunting noise.

Logan reached for it and whined in protest. "Give him baaaaack!" he shouted. A couple of the workers turned to look in their direction to see what was going on. "Victor if you don't give him back right NOW I'll make you sleep out side on the balcony!" Logan shouted stamping his foot angrily.

Victor glared at Logan, "I said put. Him. Back, James Howlett!" He turned and started to carry the small critter to the edge of the working site, "Alright, fine, I will."He was just about to release the thing when it squeaked loudly, wiggling its legs and trying to struggle free.

Logan quickly grabbed it. "See! He doesn't wanna go back!" He nuzzled the poor thing and stared talking to it. "Did the big meanie scare ya, buddy?" he asked petting it. It squeaked in response, still trembling. "Oh, and if you ever, and I mean ever, call me James again, you'll sleep outside AND you'll get the silent treatment for 2 weeks."he said glaring at Victor.

Victor rubbed his face in agitation, "Logan, I know that now it's a cute lil' thing, but it's gonna grow up and then what? Ya can' keep it at my apartment, it's a wild animal, not a godd*mn puppy! Now, fer it's own good and yers, put it back!"

Logan turned on his heel and began walking towards Victor's bike. He picked up a metal pipe as he walked passed it. "Let me keep it, or the bike gets it!" he said holding the wolverine close to his chest.

Victor's jaw dropped and he just stared at Logan, "Yer serious, aren' ya? Alright, alright, just put the pipe down?"He looked around frantically, if they got caught doing this, they were in so much trouble.

Logan smiled triumphantly and dropped the pipe on the ground. "Hear that little guy? Ya get come home with me!" he said nuzzling the little creatures nose with his own.

There was a loud whistle, Victor turned his head and sighed, "Lunch." He muttered, walking to the edge of the site and sitting down, he didn't know what he was going to do with Logan and his new pet, but it was going to be good, "You realize that I'm reneging on making up last night to you, right?"

Logan pouted. "Come on, Vic!" he said catching up to Victor. "It's just that I've never had a pet that I recall. I've always wanted one but of course Xavier had ta argue that having the teenagers around was hard enough as it was." He grabbed Victor's hand, making sure he didn't drop his little friend. "I'm sorry Vic..."

"Ya gotta stop apologizin' fer everythin'," Victor sighed heavily, "Alright, but he's yers, not mine, I am not cleanin' up after it, got it?"Victor sat down and pulled out his lunch, "An' another thing . . . what're ya gonna call it?"

Logan sat down next to Victor and held the little thing out in front of him and tilted his head. "Uuuuummmm... Jimmy!" he said happily. The wolverine squeaked in approval. "Oh I got ya Chinese take out if that's alright." he said leaning on Victor's arm. He looked down at Jimmy as he hissed at Jensen, who just sat down across from them.

Jensen grinned, "Aw, well, lookit here, Creed and his little bitch having a picnic."Victor glanced up at him, "Whassamatta, Jensen? Ya Jealous I'm gettin' laid on a regular basis while yer only bed-companion is yer own hand?"

Logan growled. "Did ya jus' call me his bitch?" Jimmy wriggled out of Logan's grasp and lunged at Jensen's face. Logan yelped. "Jimmy!" he shouted, trying to pry the baby wolverine off the large man's face. Once he finally managed to get Jimmy off, Jensen's face was covered in claw marks. Logan couldn't help but chuckle at the crude man on the ground. "Jimmy, ya little rascal. Ya remind me of Victor." he said to the fuzzy little creature.

Victor leaned over Jensen and groaned as suddenly there were workers rushing to the scene, "Dammit, Logan, yer new pet is gonna get me unemployed, go on to the truck and go home, I think I'll be back early."He helped Jensen to his feet and half-carried him to the contrator's office, jerking his head toward the truck at Logan before ducking into the office.

Logan hung his head and went to his truck and drove home. Back at the apartment, he ran a bath. He removed his clothes and slipped into the tub. "I'm an idiot." he muttered picking Jimmy up off the floor and holding him. "I screw everything up. It's a wonder Victor doesn't just dump me." Logan buried his face into Jimmy's fur and whined. Jimmy licked Logan's hand, trying to calm him down.

Victor got off his motorcycle twenty minutes later, he had not lost his job as the details of the incident were not elaborated (Jensen had been loath to admit to being a f*cking homophobe and insulting Victor and Logan), but he was told that if he was responsible for assault, it would cost him more than his job. Victor pushed his apartment door open and dropped his trench and kicked his boots off,"Logan? Where ya at?"

Logan's eyes widened. "I-in the b-bathroom." he stuttered out, pulling the shower curtain closed. He didn't want to get scolded again. He reached into the trash can that Victor never used and pulled out a candy bar. He was stress eating again.

Victor smiled and padded into the bathroom, he raised his eyebrow when he saw the curtain closed and slowly made his way around to the opening at the back, he could smell the chocolate and Jimmy was sitting on the floor, chewing on the ducky. Victor put his hands out slowly, rubbing Logan's neck slowly, moving over Logan's shoulders and pressing his fingers along the muscles.

Logan gasped and tensed but quickly relaxed. He took another bite of his candy bar and moaned. "That's feels good..." he said. "But why ya givin' me a massage? If anythin' yer the one who needs it. I've done nuthin' but cause ya trouble lately." he said reaching up trying to play with Victor's hair.

"Shush up an' relax." Victor murmured, pulling his shirt off and rubbing his hands along Logan's shoulders and back and the back up again, moving down his chest and stomach, teasingly close to Logan's crotch before working his way back up again, "I decided I will make up last night ta ya . . . full body massage, babe. Sadly, yer ducky isn' gonna make it." Victor murmured.

Logan purred and looked down at the floor. "Jimmy...That's my ducky." he said scratching Jimmy's head. He closed his eyes and leaned into Victor's large hands. "Hey Vic, ya think ya could massage my mid back? It's been killin' me." he said, breathing in deeply.

"I got a better idea," Victor drained the tub, stood Logan up and started to dry him slowly, then he led him to the bedroom, "Lay down on the bed, Logan."

Logan did as he was told, and looked up at Victor nervously. "Um... What did ya wan' me ta lay down fer?"

Meanwhile, Jimmy was looking around the bathroom, trying to figure out where his friend went.

Victor ran his fingers over Logan, pushing him onto his stomach and kneading his lower and mid-back, his large hands working at the knots covering Logan's shoulders, "Yer so tense, baby . . . gotta get'cha ta relax."

Victor worked his way down Logan's back, over his buttocks and down his legs to his feet, rubbing at the soles and the balls of Logan's feet.

Logan moaned. He forgot the last time he'd gotten a massage. He couldn't help but arch into Victor's hands when they traveled across his back. It just felt so damn good. He didn't want Victor to ever stop. He curled his toes as Victor massaged his feet. "W-where'd you l-learn ta do this?" he asked.

Victor chuckled, moving his hands up slowly to Logan's ankles and back to his feet, then down to his legs, rubbing the inside of his thighs and calves, "Never did, instinct I suppose." He knelt down on the bed, leaning over Logan's legs.

Logan moaned and felt himself getting hard. He blushed. Of all the times to get hard his body chose now? "D-damn it." he muttered, breathlessly.

Victor pointedly ignored Logan's erection, he went on with the massage, scooting up farther and pressing on Logan's back, rubbing his knuckles down on a particularly tense spot,"Relax, Logan . . . just calm down . . . " Victor soothed, kissing Logan's spine and then gripping Logan's shoulders and kneading them.

Jimmy snuffled about, crawling along the floor until he found what smelled like Logan, he nestled down and yawned.

Logan took in a deep and shaky breath as he tried to relax. He finally managed to even out his breathing and he smiled. 'D-damn." he said. "I never knew I had so many knots." He wriggled around for a second, before finding a slightly more comfortable position.

Victor smiled, leaning forward and kissing the back of Logan's neck, "Roll onto yer back now and I'll get the rest o' ya."

Jimmy's eyes were closing, but then he smelled something strange, he perked his ears and got up, waddling into another room and pushing into a cupboard.

Logan rolled onto his back and smiled up at Victor. "Heeeeeeyyyy." he said in a goofy voice. He reached up and poked Victor's nose. "Boop."

Victor chuckled, "Lay still, ya moron." Victor pushed Logan's hands down and started on his arms, pressing his thumbs in tight circles along the biceps and triceps then to Logan's pecs and sides.

Jimmy nosed about until he found the smell.

Logan purred loudly. His fingers twitched occasionally from the pressure on certain nerves. He smiled wider and managed to reach up and poke Victor's belly. "Poke."

"Knock it off." Victor said, his hands moved lower, moving over the curve of bones that were Logan's hips, his fingers slid down and he got two handfuls of ass, rolling his fingers against the mounds of flesh, "Ya got one helluva fat ass, darlin'."

Jimmy dipped his nose down into the box, shifting and snapping his tiny jaws as he gulped down some of the food. He was full and ready for a nap, but he couldn't get his head back out, so he began to panic.

Logan moaned. "Cut it out, Vic." he said, trying to wiggle out of Victor's grasp. "I said I'd work it off... Once I'm done with all the candy I brought with me."

"Candy? Since when do ya- nevermind . . . " Victor rolled his eyes, "On ta the main event." Victor lifted Logan's butt up, pulling him closer to Victor's face, the blonde opened his mouth and pressed a wet kiss on Logan's inner thigh.

Jimmy thrashed about in the cupboard, trying to back out of it and then falling out of the cupboard, he squeaked and grunted as he tried to dislodge the box.

Logan sat up and shoved Victor off him. " Damn it." he said running into the kitchen. "Jimmy! My god, you silly thing." He grabbed the squirming creature and pulled the box off his head. "Jimmy, you want food, you come and get me, buddy." He set Jimmy on the couch a smiled as he watched the baby curl up into a ball and go to sleep. He walked back into the bed room to see a very unamused Victor. "Would it help if I said it was an emergency?"

Victor glared at Logan, "If that lil' brat interrupts us again, I'm buyin' a dog kennel fer it! Now, can I finish or are ya gonna take off ta bottle-feed Jimmy?"

Logan rolled his eyes and laid back down on the bed. "Go ahead, have yer fun." he said with a slight grin.

Victor huffed and went back to making Logan pliable, after Logan was once more reduced to putty in VIctor's hands, he started pressing wet kisses to Logan's inner thighs and he ran his tongue slowly along Logan's stomach, pressing his lips to the feral's navel, dipping his tongue into the recess.

Logan moaned and bucked his hips. "My god... V-Vic..." He squeezed his eyes shut and gripped Victor's hair, tugging on it harshly.

Victor chuckled, restraining Logan's hips and he continued lower, chasing the line of hair until he felt Logan's erection against his chin, he pulled back, "Tell me what ya want me ta do, Logan? Use yer words."

Logan whimpered. He hated having to beg during sex. "B-blow me...p-please! Please Victor!" he begged urgently.

Victor grinned and lowered his head to press a harsh kiss onto Logan's cock, then parting his lips and pulling him in up to the hilt, he bobbed his head slowly, his one hand pushing down on Logan's stomach while his other slipped between Logan's legs to rub at his balls.

Logan moaned loudly as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. He honestly couldn't remember if Victor had ever given him a blow job. "Ooooh! Victor! S-so good!..." He tugged on Victor's hair hard enough to nearly rip out an entire hand full of it.

Victor lifted his head slightly, "Watch the hair, runt." Then went back to sucking Logan's cock, pushing his tongue over the slit and catching a drop of pre-cum on his tongue, he knew Logan was so close to blowing his load, he kept twitching and shaking. Victor smiled against Logan's crotch, his hand that was on Logan's balls slid lower, fondling his perineum.

Logan gasped and curled his toes. "Oh god, Vic... I-I'm so close... S-so close..." he muttered turning his head from side to side.

Victor lifted his head, moving forward and started kissing Logan's neck and open mouth, his hand slipping up to grip Logan's c*ck, pumping it hard until he felt Logan start bucking his hips, he moved his hand back down and grinned, "G'head, come all over my face . . . do it . . . Lo~gan."

Logan moaned loudly as he came on Victor's face on command. He held the sheets below him in a death grip. "V-Victor!" he cried as he rode out his orgasm. He panted as he came down from his pleasure induced high. He felt his now sensitive cock twitch making him whimper.

Victor smiled, wiping his face off and licking his lips while he crawled over to lay down on top of Logan, holding him tightly and kissing his neck and jaw, "Atta boy . . . feel better?"

Jimmy opened his eyes, _Momma_?

He scrambled to his feet and followed his nose to the bedroom where he tried to climb onto the bed.

Logan groaned and noticed Jimmy. He sighed. "Jimmy, go back to the couch ok?" he pleaded the baby wolverine. "Ya don't want Victor gettin' ya a kennel do ya?" He felt his heart melt at the sight of the little guy.

Victor groaned, reaching over and grabbing Jimmy by the scruff of his neck and hoisting him onto the bed, "Fine, if I gotta live with the lil' brat, I might as well get used to it."

Jimmy blinked at the big blonde man, he snuffled around the man's side and then settled down next to him, _Poppa_., his large, strangely blue eyes closing.

Victor stared at the cub, "Huh, alright, fine, we can keep him."

Logan smiled and scratched behind Jimmy's ears. "I wonder if he considers us his parents..." he mused. "I bet that's why he didn't want to go back into the wild. What do you think, Vic?"

"Whatever, all I know is the lil' brat better know when we're havin' Mommy-Daddy time or he's liable to get a spanking. Go to sleep." Victor muttered, tucking his head under Logan's chin and closing his eyes. After a few seconds, he reached down and gently stroked Jimmy's back.

Logan smiled at Victor. He knew the blonde would never admit to having a soft spot, especially for a little baby animal. _Oh well._ he thought. _I suppose I'll just have to live with it._


	6. Chapter 6

Logan sat on the couch, watching 'Chasing Amy' while petting a now 7 pound Jimmy. He sighed as he waited for Victor to get home. "When do ya think Poppa's gonna be home?" he asked the wolverine, who sneezed in response. He smiled and thought about the day he got Jimmy. That was three months ago, he thought.

Jimmy yawned and stretched, lifting his head and hopping off the couch, he trundled into the bedroom, nose twitching as he caught scent of something interesting.

Logan chuckled. "What are ya doin', Jim-bo?" he asked following the critter down the hall. He always found himself following the little guy around when Victor wasn't home to distract him.

Jimmy pushed under the bed, searching around until he found a strange object, covered in dust, he got it in his teeth, intent on gnawing on it, and carried it out to where his little bed was in the corner._Mine_!

Logan went over and knelt in front of Jimmy. "What ya got there, Jimmy?" he asked. "Ya wanna show Momma?" He reached out and scratched Jimmy's head.

Jimmy held the object, a box, in his mouth, he growled softly, not threateningly, and clambered onto his bed, _Mine! I found it_!

Logan huffed. "Jimmy," he said sternly. "Give me the box." He put out his hand. "That might Poppa's. Ya don't wanna get in trouble fer chewin' on sumthin' o' his, do ya?"

Jimmy dropped the box, but glared sulkily at Logan before squeezing back under the bed to brood. _Not Poppa's, mine . . . _

Logan opened the box and laughed. It was the present Kurt had given him on his birthday. He took out the smiley face dog tags and closed the box. "Jimmy. Ya want yer box back?" he asked setting the box on the wolverine's bed. "Turns out it was the birthday present from Kurt I never opened."

Jimmy snorted and curled up farther, he wasn't about to forgive someone else opening his treasure. The apartment door open and Victor trudged in, "I'm home."

Logan smiled lightly. "Hey Vic!" he called. "Can ya get Jimmy out from under the bed?" He leaned down, butt in the air and looked at the pair of tiny eyes under the bed. "Jimmy, I know ya don't like it when other people open your things but, that box was originally mine. It was my birthday present. I'm sorry ok?"

Victor leaned into the bedroom door, staring at Logan's a*s, "Do I even wanna know? No, no I don' think I do." He walked past Logan, swatting his backside and went to the other end of the bed, kneeling down and snatching his hand in, grabbing Jimmy's collar and hauling him out,"C'mon, cub, yer gonna get dust all over yer fur, out ya get." Jimmy grunted loudly, _Lemme go! Momma took my thing!_

Logan huffed and stood up. "Jimmy quit being fussy! I put it back on your bed." he said dusting off the squirming creature. "How was work, babe?" he asked kissing the larger man's cheek.

"Meh, it was alright." Victor threw Jimmy onto his shoulder and went into the living room, sitting on the couch, "What'd ya do all day?"Jimmy sneezed out some dust and grunted, curling up on Victor's chest, kneading his short claws into the blonde's sweatshirt.

Logan sat down next to Victor and snuggled into his side." Watched TV." he said shrugging. "Yer birthdays tomorrow." He squirmed a little before finding a more comfortable position. "What do ya wanna do fer yer special day? Yer 184th birthday?" he asked, looking up and the blonde.

Victor shrugged, "I'm really not worried 'bout it, sugar, I'd like ta just be with ya, ta be honest."Jimmy wiggled and sat up, padding up onto the back of the couch, he sniffed the air lightly and growled, his thick fur bushing out around him.

Logan rolled his eyes. "There's gotta be sumthi- What's up Jimmy?" He sat up and looked at the growling critter. "Vic?" he questioned, looking at the blonde.

Victor groaned and set Jimmy down just as there was a knock at the door, "I'm comin', hang on!"He opened the door on a balding middle-aged man, "Creed, what you trying to pull?"Victor glanced back at the couch for a second then leaned on the door, "What'cha mean, Mr. Trick?""My other tenants, they say they keep hearing funny noises coming from in here, _animal _noises." Mr. Trick, the landlord of the building crossed his arms and leaned to one side, trying to see into the apartment.

Logan gulped and quickly locked Jimmy in the bedroom."Sorry." He quickly went back to Victor's side. "Vicky, what's goin' on?" he asked trying his best to sound sleepy. He looked up at the balding man and smiled lightly. "Ya must be the landlord, ." This man made him nervous. He hated men like Mr. Trick. They grossed him out.

Mr. Trick stared at Logan for a second, his eyes doing a quick once-over, "Care to explain why my tenants are hearing those sounds, Creed?"Victor shrugged, "Some o' the noises I hear from them sound an awful lot like animals. Might just be me and my boyfriend."The landlord looked less than impressed, he furrowed his brow, "Then you wouldn't mind if I did a quick look-see, would you?"

Logan blushed and elbowed Victor's side. "Um, Well It's not my choice unless Victor makes it my choice so, Vic?Should we let Mr. Trick have a look around?" he asked, gritting his teeth and forcing a smile.

Victor shrugged, and stepped to the side, "I don' care, have at it."

Mr. Trick nodded and moved between them, he walked slowly around, sniffing the air, he went around the kitchen, the living room, the bathroom and stopped at the bedroom, he tried the handle, "Why's this locked?"

Jimmy scuttled under the bed again, he cringed when he heard a stranger's footsteps, they weren't heavy enough to be Poppa's, but they weren't up on the tip-toes to be Momma's either. He growled uneasily, lowering hos body as close to the floor as he could. _Go away_ . . .

Logan cleared his throat. "It's a mess in there. Can't see the floor right now, ain't that right, Victor?" he said nudging Victor's side. His eyes gave a silent plea_. Help me the fuck out. We can't have him find Jimmy_. He chuckled. "I'm just gonna go get a snack."

Mr. Trick watched Logan leave, raising his eyebrow, "Ya got something in here that you don't want me to see, Creed?"

Victor leaned on the wall, "Well, that depends on yer sexual preference, if the sight of used condoms, sexual toys and bondage would scar ya fer life, then yeh, there's a lot in there I don' want'cha ta see."Mr. Trick's eyes narrowed, then he huffed, turning and walking back to the door, muttering something along the lines of 'queer pervs' before stopping, "I'm warning you only once, if I catch you with any animals, even so much as a mouse, your ass and your girl's ass are out of here."Victor nodded and closed the door after him, "Well, that's taken care of."

Logan waked out of the kitchen with a tub of ice cream and a spoon. "Did he just call me 'yer girl'?" he asked taking a bite of ice cream. "I'm obviously a man... Blind ol' moron." Logan wandered down the hall and unlocked the bedroom door. "C'mon out Jimmy. The scary man is gone now." He took another bite of ice cream. "So why is Mr. Trick so against animals?"

"First off, he knows yer a guy, hon, he was bein' an asshole. Secondly, he's against animals because of what they have a tendency to do on floors." Victor reached over and took the ice cream, "What the hell is this? I don' remember buying any ice cream."Jimmy cautiously walked out of the bedroom, he moved to the door and sniffed at the crack at the bottom of the door, _Where's the icky man_?

Logan grabbed the ice cream back and shoved another spoon full into his mouth. "I bought it yesterday. I wanted sumthin' sweet so I bought it..." He went over to Jimmy and picked him up. "Bad man's gone, Jim-bo." he said, walking over to the couch and sitting down. "Hey Vic? Do ya think I'm getting too fat?" he asked, poking his stomach.

Victor rolled his eyes, "Yeh, I do, that's it, gimme the ice cream, I'm cuttin' ya off, now."He took the ice cream and went to throw it away, "An' yer gonna start workin' out with me."

Jimmy glanced up at Logan and licked some ice cream off his face.

Logan pouted and hugged Jimmy close. "See how mean yer Poppa is ta me?" He stared at Victor an growled. "Ya know," he said. "Maybe I wouldn't eat so much if would just stop leavin' me at home all the time. Ya know I eat when I'm bored."

Victor rolled his eyes, "Stop bein' such a baby, if ya wanna go somewhere while I'm at work, _go_ fer Crissake! Ya don' have ta stay here all day long! An' I know ya could find sumthin' ta do with yerself if ya did more than sit around with Jimmy and watch TV! Why're we even havin' this conversation? Look, yer pet is gettin' fat too."

Logan hugged Jimmy closer. "Shaddup!" he said pouting. "Jimmy is not fat. And besides, even if I went out, there's nothing to do. I can't go back to Xavier's and into the Danger Room to occupy my time because they think I betrayed them. Why? Because they think yer still in it with the Brotherhood." He was about to say something else when his phone rang. He reached over and answered it. "Hey Kurt... Fer a month?... Would ya mind if I went over there and used the Danger Room fer a while every day?... Sweet... Oh hey before ya go, thanks fer the smiley dog tags... Yeh I fergot about the box until Jimmy found it under the bed collectin' dust... Yeh... A'right bye."

Victor rubbed his eyes, "What no-ow? I told ya I don' want'cha hangin' out with those f*ckin' X-men! Ya can go with me ta the gym if ya want and Jimmy is too fat, ya both need ta go on a diet . . . " Jimmy blinked at them both, _What's a diet?_

Logan growled. "They're gonna be gone fer a month and Kurt said he left a key fer me in the garage so I could use the Danger Room. 'Sides, I hate the gym. If ya haven't noticed, people have a tendency ta stare at me." He looked down at the wolverine in his arms. "I don't think Jimmy knows what a diet is..."

Victor sighed and closed his eyes, "Alright, if it makes ya feel better an' it gets ya out o' the house and doin' sumthin', then fine, do what ya want."He walked over, kissing Logan on the head, "I'm sorry yer uncomfortable, I wish I could do sumthin' 'bout that."Victor patted Jimmy on the head and sat down on the couch.

Logan sighed and put his head on Victor's lap. "I mean, I feel like a freak when people stare at me." he said. "I hate that feeling. I mean, I know it doesn't bother you because you embrace to whole 'I'm-different-look-at-me-I-don't-give-a-flyin'-fu ck' kind o' thing. Yanno?" He felt Jimmy dig his claws into his stomach. He smiled. "If we can handle Jimmy, kids shouldn't be a problem." he though aloud. Realizing what he said he immeditly tried to correct it. "Shit. Sorry Victor! I didn't mean...Yanno..."

Victor started to laugh, "S'alright, love, I already told ya that I was fine with kids . . ." Victor looked down, gently running his fingers through Logan's hair, "I do actually care when people stare, Logan . . . I just try not ta let it show all that much . . . if I could change the way I look, I would."

Logan smiled and purred. "Why? I think yer sexy the way ya are." he said. "Baby, yer not the one who stress eats and puts on weight like no one's business." He chuckled at himself. "Hey... D-do ya think we could adopt a kid sometime this year, Vicky? I mean, I don't know why, but I kinda want a kid of my own that isn't Daken."

Victor blinked at Logan, rubbing the back of his head, "Thanks, but I do other things then eat when I'm stressed . . .Huh, kids? Well, if that's what ya want . . . I dunno how we'd start that process, ta be honest." Jimmy lifted his head, staring at them, _Kids?_ He nosed Logan's hand.

Logan rubbed Jimmy's head and smiled. "What? Ya worried ya gonna get replaced, Jim-bo?" he asked the little critter. "Well, we'll just go to an Adoption Agency and ask about adopting a child...I'm thinking a baby. Like a 1 year old. Maybe a boy..." he continued to think and pet Jimmy's head.

"Whoa, hang on a sec! I said 'kid', not a _baby_! What're ya, nuts?" Victor stood up, shaking his head and he started to looked between the two, he sensed the tension in the room and whined loudly, his little ears twitching back.

Logan huffed. "I was just thinking! Jeeze! I was actually gonna suggest a 3 or 4 year old as an alternative.." He looked at Jimmy and picked up the worried creature. "I'm goin' ta bed if ya need me." he said sadly.

Victor face-palmed himself, "Logan, don' be that way, c'mon!" He went after Logan and grabbed the smaller man's shoulder, Logan wouldn't move, he didn't turn around,"Logan . . . I'm sorry . . . I just get . . . I get scared, alright?"

"Scared?" he questioned. He still didn't move. "What the hell is there ta be scared of? It's an infant, not Stryker or Magneto. It can't hurt you." He felt tears well up in his eyes. _Damn it_. he thought. _I hate crying_. "I'm goin ta bed..." He pulled himself out of Victor's grasp and carried Jimmy to the bed room.

Victor blinked, "It ain't that kind o' fear, Logan . . . I-I don' wanna screw sumthin' up or hurt 'em . . . Please, jus' listen ta me!"He went into the bedroom and put both arms around Logan, holding him tightly, "Don' jus' walk away!"Jimmy squeaked and wriggled, trying to lick VIctor's face. _Poppa, don't cry_!

Logan couldn't help but laugh. He turned around to face his larger lover, letting Jimmy lick Victor's face. "Vic, why didn't you just say that?" he said laughing. "As long as I'm here, you won't hurt 'em. And I promise ya, ya won't screw anythin' up, baby." He leaned up and kissed the corner of one of Victor's teary eyes. "Baby, ya know if you wanna wait, we can. But I'm telling ya now, if ya wanna get over this fear of yers yer gonna have ta trust me. Just tell me what ya want."

Victor rubbed at his eyes irritably with the heels of his hands, "Yeh, well, based on my own childhood, I don' have a lot to go on . . . I want kids . . . but, I dunno, Logan, I just want ta have older kids, not much older, jus' not a baby, alright?"Victor took Jimmy and ran his fingers through the critters thick fur.

Logan smiled. "Vic, baby, it's ok ta cry every now and then. And I'll help ya out with parenting kids. I lived in a house full of 'em remember?" He wrapped his arms around Victor's waist. "We'll get a three year old, how's that?"

" . . . alright, I could handle that, I guess." Victor leaned down, kissing Logan slowly and putting Jimmy down, "Mm, ya taste like ice cream . . . "Jimmy snorted on the floor and hurried into the living room, _Momma and Poppa are acting weird again _. . .

Logan moaned into the kiss. "I've noticed sumthin'." he said, panting slightly. "Every time we fight or there's a bit o' drama between us it always results in sex. Why can't we just cuddle once in a while after drama?" He honestly didn't mind having sex with Victor, in fact, in he loved it, but sometimes, sex all the time was just too much.

Victor pulled back and raised an eyebrow, "O-kay, we could do that . . . " Victor took Logan's hand and led him over to the bed, he sat down and patted the spot next to him, "C'mere."

Logan smiled and happily sat down next to the blonde. He wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck and pulled him down to lay on the bed. "Thanks baby." he said kissing Victor's cheek. "You're so sweet."

"Right," Victor chuckled lying back and pulling Logan into his side, kissing his forehead gently and intertwining their fingers, "Whatever makes ya happy, Logan." He ran his other hand over Logan's hair, and to the back of his neck, tilting his head up and pulling him into a kiss.

Logan chuckled and kissed back. He loved being kissed. He especially loved Victor's kisses. They made him feel a bit more... Complete. Whether it was a passionate and lustful or sweet and gentle like the current one, he loved them all. He couldn't help but chuckle at how corny he sounded in his head.

Victor pulled back, smirking, "What's so funny, Loges? Yer gigglin' again, i's adorable." Victor tugged Logan closer, he craved this contact, body heat exchanged from such closeness, he nuzzled into Logan's hair, sliding a leg over Logan's hip, he wasn't fishing for anything, he just wasnted to be as close as humanly possible.

Victor laughed softly, "Is that really what'cher thinkin' about? Huh, that's cute . . . yeh, I like ta cuddle my lil' chubby Wolvy." He sniggered and then got an idea and purred loudly.

Logan fought back the urge to laugh, in fear of ruining their little moment. "Awww, that's so adorable." he said scratching behind Victor's ears. He smiled up at the blonde's face and kissed his chin. "Yep, yer too cute fer words."

Victor was about to reply but, a squealing noise alerted them both to the front door."Jimmy?" Victor sat up quickly.

Logan began to panic as he rushed out of the room toward the front door. "Jimmy!" he called. "Are ya alright? Victor! Get out here!"

Victor was right behind him, "Why,, Mr. Trick, what'a pleasant surprise . . . "Mr. Trick stood holding Jimmy up by the collar, "What the _fuck_ is this thing?"Victor swallowed, well, wasn't this a fine addition to the cock-blocking moments?"That is a . . . um, well, he's a . . . " Victor gestured about.

Logan quickly grabbed Jimmy from the landlord and ran to hide behind Victor. "He's a wolverine and if you so much as look at him the wrong way again, I will kick yer fcking ass." he threatened. He knew he wasn't helping the situation any but he didn't care. Jimmy was his and no one touched him with his consent.

Victor's whole body went rigid, Mr. Trick looked ready to blow a gasket, whether he like the greasy f*ck or not, the man had it in his hands to kick them all out of the apartment, then what? "Look, Mr. Trick, I'd be more than willin' ta pay-""It isn't so much that you've broken my number one rule, Creed," Mr. Trick got right in Victor's face, gritting his teeth, "You lied to me on top of it."Victor opened his mouth to try and explain, but,"You've got one month to clear out of here, got it? One month, if you aren't out by then, I'm calling the cops.""No, wait, Mr. Trick, I-"Too late, the fat bastard was already huffing down the hallway.

Logan sighed. "I'm sorry Vic, I-" What was he apologizing for? He didn't know this would happen. He didn't think he and Victor would be getting kicked out. "Hey,um, I'll call in a few favors. See if I can find us a place ta live... K-kay Vic?" He held Jimmy close, hoping Victor wouldn't get pissed off.

Victor took a slow, calming breath, "I'm not gonna yell or get upset," He slowly turned around with the most controlled calm he'd ever had, "When I ask what ya was thinkin' threatenin' the man that I pay to let us live here? Now, I understand that yer attached to Jimmy and he's great, but why? Don't call in any favors," Victor's control was slipping, "I've got somewhere we could go, but yer most likely not gonna like it, to which I say too fuckin' bad. Pack up. Now."Victor turned and went into their bedroom, picking up his clean clothes out of the closet to shove into a duffle.

Logan hung his head and let Jimmy down. "I'm sorry but,... I-I-I guess Jimmy's kind of like a child to me. I-I-I don't know." he said wandering into the bedroom. He sat on the bed and buried his face in his hands and started crying. "I screw everything up... Don't I?" He felt his breath hitch as he felt a panic attack wash over him and he started to hyper ventilate. "Vic...Help...Me!" he said in between breaths.

Victor's head snapped around, he quickly grabbed Logan, forcing his head down between his legs, "Breathe slow, through yer nose, calm down, just breathe, alright? We'll make it through this, ya reacted like anyone else . . . ya don' screw everything up, it's gonna be okay."Victor leaned forward, still holding Logan's head down and pressed his head on Logan's cowered in the corner, his little head tucked under his head in confusion.

Logan struggled to breathe through his nose but he managed to calm himself down enough to breathe properly. "I-I'm sorry Vic..." He took in a shaky breath and smiled weakly at Jimmy. "C-c'mere Jimmy." he said. "M-m-momma's g-gonna be alright..." He stroked Victor's head. "Ya can let me up now baby."

Victor gently pulled his hand back and sighed, "We gotta get outta this fuckin' city, Loges, or we'll lose what's left of our minds. Look, I got somewhere we could go, alright?"Jimmy padded over and hopped up onto the bed, snuggling into Logan's leg.

Logan nodded weakly and stroked Jimmy's fur. "I-I'll go ahead and pack my stuff. " he said trying to stand only to find his legs were weak and he fell forward into Victor's chest. "S-sorry." he muttered.

Victor bundled Logan back onto the bed, "I'll pack up, just stay there and don' fall over, alright?" He lifted Jimmy onto the bed, "Don' worry, I'll take care'a ya."


End file.
